


"Eye Am a Real Boy"

by YASSDENSWH



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (preview), Awkwardness, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Fluff and Humor, Human Bill Cipher, Kid Bill AU, Kid Bill Cipher, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, POV Third Person, bill lacking an understanding for being in a human body, the pines twins have to help him out with that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- In which a young boy named Bill(y) one day appears at the doorstep of the Mystery shack and ends up staying with the Pines Twins. -</p><p>
  <strong> {DISCONTINUED}</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Eye Am a Real Boy"

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!  
> This is my first work in the Gravity Falls fandom!  
> I'm a little nervous, being new to the fandom, having recently joined, but I feel I have a pretty decent grasp of the characters.  
> There may be "gaps" or "holes" in this fic, but I will try to side step them.  
> (I had literally been in the fandom for about a week when i started this fic, plz be gentle to a new member)  
> [If anything, i figured me being new will keep me from straying from their character? maybe? I'll try my best!]  
> This is really just based off of a few head-canons I had for Bill in a human body.  
> So think of this as an extension of "Sock opera" in regards to Bill being in a human body again, if that helps.  
> I started this because there lacked KID!BILL fics, but have gradually become more existent since I began this fic nearly a month ago.  
> So i'm here to add to that list.  
> There is very little plot for this (So far, but we'll get there. i can't JUST write fluff, it's a curse), so i don't know what to make of the rating? will it rise to M or E? possibly. (probably?)  
> you can help me decide on that.  
> Any feedback is greatly appreciated! Plz go easy on me though, and I will go rewatch some episodes.  
> This may seem neutral, but it is BILLDIP. I'm just not so straightforward with it yet. But it's not exactly implied either.  
> -  
> *Tips:  
> " - " = Flashback/ end of a flashback (unless at the very beginning of a fic, or told otherwise)  
> " - - " = break for change of time or place  
> " - - - " = end of a chapter  
> " [...] " = lack of text/ text to be added \

 

[ **My Tumblr** ](http://www.yassdenswh.tumblr.com)

 

-

 

            Dipper walks around the large, lifeless space. His small feet create soft clicks as his heels tap against the floor, his footsteps echoing before shooting into the vast atmosphere, where it dies out before starting anew with each step. He trails along the monochromatic surface, eyes flickering back and forth around him at the gradients of grey that painted his surroundings. The place he was lost in seemed familiar, yet completely foreign. He should have been afraid, but for some odd reason, he wasn't. In fact, he felt very comfortable at the moment.

           He had been roaming around this place for a while with no real purpose, though he was uncertain of whether little or much time had passed. It felt like the concept of time did not exist at all in this realm, yet he walked on anyway.

         Everything around Dipper was somewhat distorted and out of place. As he continued on, he came across a few items every now and then that would offer him a change in scenery: a TV, a table, a chair, a piece of furniture. After walking along for a few more moments, he sees something enlarge in his vision as he approaches it. The perspective of it changes more and more as he arrives nearer yet, when he can finally make out what it is. His bed.

         Finding comfort in having found an object he was familiar with soothed him some. He took a step in front of it, eagerly flopping onto the plush blankets and cushion. Lying on his bed made him feel a bit tired, deciding it was about time to hit the hay. Unless of course, he was already sleeping and this was a dream, then he wouldn’t really know how sleeping in your own dream world work out. Though claiming this was a dream would be quite a logical assumption in order to explain the oddities he had come across.

          He was just settling under the warmth of his covers when he heard something. He instantly sat up. There had been no other sign of anything or anyone else in this place when he was walking around before. The noise sounded once again and he looked around his bed and out into the grayness. It sounded like distant laughter. He wasn’t sure why, but it sounded familiar. Everything about his current situation was strange, yet there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that he had experienced these things before.

           Feeling mildly uneasy, he slowly slid back under the comfort of his blankets. He did not notice the large, singular eye that stared at him from some distance away. Around the eye, it glowed, the monochrome wall splitting precisely in three places, creating a triangular shape around it with a golden luminescence on its perimeter. The golden triangle peeled itself off of the grayness, slowly drifting off into the air and towards the unsuspecting boy. It’s thin, long black arms stretch across the length of the dully colored floor as it approaches the resting figure. It’s ebony hands enlarge and shape into claws as they lower themselves to pick at the small boy. Just as it’s claws close in around the petite form, they halt suddenly. The triangle’s large eye blinks, jet black lashes fluttering open and closed.

“ _AH, LOOKS LIKE THE KID’S REM CYCLE IS ABOUT TO END.”_ It spoke in a faintly distorted, male voice.

         The demonic omnipresence fixed his tie and gave his black top hat a tap, producing a black cane out of thin air before proceeding to twirl it around leisurely.

“ _Guess I should make like a Pine Tree and burn to the ground! I’ll have some fun with this kid later.”_

         In a flash, the dream demon was gone in a burst of flames, leaving Dipper alone once again. When he opened his eyes, he was back in his room, listening to the soft breathing of his Twin sister  across from him. There was still some time left before anyone would bother awakening from their slumber. He couldn’t remember a thing about his dream at all, except for the vague tingling of someone’s laughter in the farthest reaches of his mind.

 

 ****\- -  
  


**(!!PREVIEW!!)**

[...]

\- -

[...]

\- - -

**(ART for the fic!! Will be tagged as Spoilers whenever necessary.)**

 

KID Bill Design (Soon to be posted)

 

**Author's Note:**

> (PREVIEW)  
> -  
> This is my first time writing for a different fandom. So this is the 2nd fandom I've ever written for!  
> Kid! Bill designs will be posted up shortly!  
> -  
> I started this fic from near the end of the chapter, bcuz i wasn't sure how to start it, so excuse the short preview!!  
> -  
> My tumblr: YASSDENSWH


End file.
